


Heat

by seperis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-20
Updated: 2000-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. Weird, strange, for no good reason sex. Maybe Tom will make a hologram of it, just for kicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read the entire JetK page in one gulp. Thanks, Suz. The concept here probably won't make much sense unless you are aware of Suz's stories An Aberration, Slick, and Sore. This is a semi-companion, with Suz's permission, to Sore. It just seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. So this is for her, and I desperately hope she feels better soon!

B'Elanna kept her eyes closed.

The last thing she wanted to do is see anything.

"Awake?"

Fuck. How the hell did he know?

She rolled over on her back.

_Tom's going to kill me._

At that moment, it seemed damned likely. She stared at the sheet gripped tightly in one hand, her nails digging into the soft material. She'd tear them if she kept it up.

Though, she reflected, the sheets were in pretty bad condition after last night anyway.

"I didn't expect to find you so--energetic."

Tom wasn't just going to kill her--he'd make a public holoprogram out of this for the hell of it. He had the imagination and the ability--all he needed was the muse.

Shit.

She sat up, discarding the sheet. Klingons didn't have a lot of taboos on nudity, after all.

"Humans and Klingons are so different." A cold finger drew a line down her back, heating every nerve. "You're natural body temperature is closer to Devoran than human."

"Half-Klingon," she answered, moving to the floor, searching for her shirt, wondering how the hell she would get back to her room before her shift--internal sensors would know exactly where she had been if she used the transporter. Jefferies tube 11 was close--maybe--

"You're not leaving, are you?" His voice was silky, tightening her nipples. She gritted her teeth.

Tom would make a *_good*_ hologram of this. She could actually see it now, running twenty-four hours a day in Holodeck Two--come one come all, see B'Elanna fuck the living daylights out of the Captain's lover--

She pulled her shirt on, finding her pants half-under the bed.

How had this happened? B'Elanna didn't know or care.

"Did you leave your lover to come here?"

B'Elanna lifted her head.

"Shut up."

Kashyk grinned, lifting his tangled head on one elbow. She saw toothmarks on his shoulder, livid against his pale skin.

"How many of the senior staff have you gone through?" she asked harshly. His smooth grin made her bite her lip.

"You liked it."

She closed her eyes. She heard him climb out of the bed, walking to stand behind her.

"Someone who can match your strength. Someone you couldn't break."

His fingers crawled over the back of her neck. Her head slumped forward.

"Someone who didn't let you have any control."

Hand came around to cup her breasts, and she took a shuddering breath. Explained Janeway's fascination, in any case.

She tried not to think of that.

"You want more." She toppled forward, her hands digging into the floor as he pushed into her.

And he was right.


End file.
